


Hammock

by ShipperOfTheShips



Series: Short Multi Fandom Works [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hammock cuddles, pet golden retriever, sabriel cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperOfTheShips/pseuds/ShipperOfTheShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel cuddle on a hammock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammock

**Author's Note:**

> started from that tumblr post  
> "Hi friends just here to remind you not to imagine your otp on a hammock together. Don't imagine Person B is asleep on Person A's chest and definitely don't imagine Person A with one foot on the floor so they can rock the hammock in hopes of keeping Person B asleep"

Gabriel woke to an empty bed, which was unusual. Curious as to where Sam had gone, he rolled off the edge and ambled down the stairs, following the smell of brewing coffee to the kitchen.  


Pouring himself a cup, Gabriel slid open the patio door and stepped outside to find their golden retriever chasing a butterfly around the yard while Sam was laid back in the hammock.  


"Mornin' Gabe," Sam greets him with a grin. "What, you're too good to sleep with me anymore?" Gabriel sassed. "Sometimes I think you love your precious pooch more than me."  


"Oh, I do not." Sam rolled his eyes. "Would you rather I let her pee in the house?"  


"No, I guess not," Gabriel sighed dramatically as he joined Sam on the suspended netting. Sam laughed and tried to balance the hammock as Gabriel struggles to get comfortable.  


After several moments of struggling and suppressed laughter, Gabriel was curled into Sam's side, his head rested on Sam's chest. He felt Sam shift and suddenly the hammock was rocking gently, lulling Gabriel back to sleep.


End file.
